User talk:SilverCrono
http://i793.photobucket.com/albums/yy220/SilverCrono/87a108d0d155db9fdefc11a01a6d9286-d31lzpp.png General Rules :*'No' l33t speak, please. It is for the idiotic. :*I'm also up for proof-reading or grammar-checking/fixing walkthroughs or pages, so leave me a message here if you need me. :*If you need any help at all, actually, go ahead and ask. :*I love talk bubbles, for the record. Thanks Oh, um... well, thanks. .}} Just go into the edit and copy and paste :D. Thanks for being a great friend! Go to my user page; you're listed as one of my friends.}} Hm? Oh, okay! Sorry, I couldn't find any other good pictures :P. So.. do you have a good picture of Terra that I could use for my talk bubble? IceCreamRockz time=03:05, November 14, 2010 (UTC)|hooded=Hello SC, I'm Hangon(Duh), and I wanted to say hi and see if you want to be freinds, I like making freinds on here, and I saw some of your edits, Peace:)}} Um... Problem with the template... I was trying to make a talk bubble for when I'm angry, and then... KABOOOOOOMMMM. well, yeah. So could you go and fix it? All the information is there in the edit section, but I'll give you it anyways: image:Mxtalk.png(YES, THE CAPITAL M IS NEEDED)image size:100px, color:black, textcolor:white, line:red, border:blue, sig: (i forgot, but it's there)time: (i forgot, but it's there), user: (well u know that) so... yeah. thanks! IceCreamRockz IceCreamRockz IceCreamRockz 06:27, November 14, 2010 (UTC) They usually do that anyway, no worries. And Scrono.... meh, I've got weirder names on the IRC :P (Silva, Krono, Silversey, SUPAOLOSCRONO, SC, SilvaKronos, etc, etc) -- 14:39, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Who are you? }|— }}} |text= ‎ Why!? Who are you!? ‎ }} Urgent - Revote Thanks! Hi . I'm always on the IRC though so I will most deffinetaly catch you around :D By the way if you're wondering why this has a depressed sprite I've been dying to test it out ;) I love talk bubbles! Thanks again :D}} My favorite place to die is during dusk on a quiet grey beach. ah, memories... And about the IRC I'll probably come a lot this week. School's been such a drab i don't go on the IRC alot. And I haven't had a normal weekend in a month (i mean like a weekend when theres nothing to do so i go on the irc). PS could ya teach me how to archive my talk page? I've asked ALO and Kryten but they haven't responded. thanks :D PPS thanks for remembering me! PPPS i have no idea why i just said thanks for remembering me... i really don't. :P}} Delivery Re:ROOM COAR Crono needs to check his memos from MemoServ on IRC. Like, now. -- 19:49, December 4, 2010 (UTC) This Time, It's About Your Signature It can even have the timestamp. I can't check your bubble now. I gotta go, maybe tomorrow.}} Re:Cards :I can't believe I forgot to ask this, but Unmasked or masked Vanitas? 20:42, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ::3 for 2 special. I did masked Vanitas too, before you told me you wanted unmasked. Anyway, here you go! http://i959.photobucket.com/albums/ae74/KingdomKeyDarkside/SilverrockCard.png http://i959.photobucket.com/albums/ae74/KingdomKeyDarkside/VanitasCard.png http://i959.photobucket.com/albums/ae74/KingdomKeyDarkside/UnmaskedVanitasCard.png TADA. Enjoy! 21:02, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Userbox .}} If ya wanna put it in that thingy :D}} D: I'm not on your D-link list?!?!? BlackSoulBlade 02:58, December 7, 2010 (UTC) :Crono is sowwy~ :I forgot D: -- 03:22, December 7, 2010 (UTC) You is forgiven. Also, X-mas X-mas X-mas X-mas X-mas X-MAS! BlackSoulBlade 03:27, December 10, 2010 (UTC) X-mas because you can't cut me through a computer. :But I'm behind you. Don't turn around, it'll hurt more. -- 02:29, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Figures. I hope you accept this gift! :)}} .}} A wild Crono has appeared! 04:13, December 10, 2010 (UTC)}} .|time= 22:27, December 10, 2010 (UTC)}} 22:36, December 10, 2010 (UTC)}} }} }} Vanitas Theme I would change my theme if I could get all the bloody images I need for all my emotions >_> - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EternalNothingnessXIII/Jukebox|'XIII']] 18:07, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :Seek and you shall find... :P -- 18:57, December 12, 2010 (UTC) How could you? SilverCrono. Silva. Crono. SupaCronolos. Silversey. I... I am speechless. You, the creator of the Sazh Fan Club, have betrayed it. You have cast perhaps one of your greatest works aside and into absolute nothingness. Disgusting... just what were you thinking Crono? Why would you betray your club members, your Doorsey, YOUR SAZH, for that Terra? For Terra... the Terrible Egotistical Ridiculous Raspy Abomination. You chose that!? THAT!? Over the Super Awesome Zooming Herectic that we all know and love? Over a gunner, fighting for the ultimate bond, family? Sazh represents everything any wiki is: a family. Terra represents destruction and confusion in what she brings, and shows negatively upon any wiki. This, I do not understand, SilverCrono. But there is still time, my friend. You still have the power to right this wrong, and right the wrongs of Cocoon and this tournament. -- 00:41, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, what can I say, I'm a sucker for the sexy. Considering I'm not gay (*coughjustinbiebercough*), Sazh =/= sexy. And... it's too late. Terra won. I'm sorry, Doorsey, I have failed you. I have failed... the club. I am shamed. :I am sorry. -- 01:15, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Teh Friends? :D Okay, I'll remember those words of yours :D}} .}} User+? :D}} Hi